This invention relates to a shoe, especially a sport shoe or a shoe for medical purposes having a midsole, disposed between an outsole and an upper of the shoe, the hardness/damping and height characteristics of which are adjustable.
A sole for a shoe is known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 04 540, as well as from U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,189, wherein the heel area is provided with one or more bore holes running crosswise to the longitudinal axis of the shoe. Pin-shaped or tubular damping elements can be inserted interchangeably in them. By different choice of the damping elements the shoe can be correspondingly adapted to the desire of the person wearing it, the selected type of sport or the ground conditions. Such inserts do not vary the height/thickness of the sole.
Further, an outsole for sport shoes is known from German Patent No. 34 30 845, which has at least one recess extending under the heel area in the longitudinal direction of the sole and at least one recess placed crosswise to it. Support bodies are inserted from the outside into the recesses coming together inside the shoe, bodies which meet on the inside being positively connected to one another by shaping. By this means the support bodies can also develop their effect near the heel portion of the sole edge.